Dirty Little Secret
by CanadianaGirl
Summary: Pam and Jim are in love, but she doesn't want anyone at work to know yet. Jim's going crazy being so close to her yet not being able to touch her. NOTE: Rated MA!


**A/N:** So, this was inspired by Pixel's story "Truth or Dare" - I had to try my hand at the Office smut genre. Also posted at MTT.

NOT for the bashful! ; )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, the show, the concept, blah blah blah. For fun only - no copyright is intended.

* * *

Jim was euphoric. The past two weeks with Pam had been nothing short of a dream come true. They spent almost every night together (engaging in everything which that implies) and of course they saw each other every day at work. However there was one small glitch in the mechanism — Pam did not want anyone to know about them yet. She had broken off her engagement to Roy just over a month ago and he did work with them after all. She felt as though it would look really bad, not to mention be very hurtful to Roy, if everyone knew that she was already so happy with someone else so soon after him. 

Jim saw the logic in her thinking and completely respected her wishes. However, it was damn near impossible to hide his elation at work. Not to mention spending eight hours a day with the love of his life and not even being able to touch her. It was torturous to sit so close that he could see her chest rise and fall with each breath, watching her absently run her hand through her hair (which she often wore down now) and listening to her voice as she spoke on the phone.

He realized that Dwight had stopped working and was now observing him closely. Jim was leaning back in his chair, blatantly watching Pam and he had chewed a pencil nearly in half.

"Question: Were you planning on doing any work today? I would hate to have to report to Michael that you are unable to function at your job, because he'd fire you and then you would be poor and forced to live on the streets of Scranton. And I seriously doubt that you have the martial arts capabilities required for that kind of life."

Rolling his eyes, Jim walked away and headed for the break room. Before he could shut the door behind him, Pam squeezed through and flashed him a big smile. "Hiya."

"Hey Beesley — I gotta tell you, I think Dwight may finally be successful in getting me fired since I can't seem to focus on anything besides you while I'm here. You're killing me with this 'hot receptionist' thing you've got going on."

"It's just a couple of new outfits, Jim, really." But the flush on her cheeks shows that she's glad he's taken notice of her new efforts. After breaking it off with Roy, she had donated a lot of her old frumpy wardrobe and was now wearing more flattering clothes. She even left her hair down and put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss now and then.

And these efforts were not lost on Jim. Sure, he loved her when they were at one of their houses and she was wearing, say, just his button-down shirt and a pair of socks, her hair mussed from the illicit activities that they had no doubt just engaged in. But he wasn't going to lie — seeing her legs and maybe a hint of cleavage at work gave him a jolt every time. She really was trying to kill him, he thought.

"Pam, I have to tell you — as much as I support your need to keep this quiet for now, it is really…..REALLY hard." Immediately Pam was giggling. "Okay Beesley, get your mind out of the gutter. If you can't be a grown up, clearly we can't have this conversation." He smirked at her and started to walk away.

"Wait — Jim. Before you go, I have to say something to you." She slowly licked her lips and began playing with the necklace that rested near the V in her sweater.

His pulse immediately picked up. Whatever was about to happen was going to be good — he could feel it. He returned her gaze and waited for her to speak again.

"Michael wants everyone in the conference room in fifteen minutes for a health and safety meeting. Don't be late!" And with that she gave him a teasing smile and walked out of the room.

He groaned — if blue balls could kill, he'd have died five times already this morning.

As everyone gathered around the large conference table (with exception of the warehouse staff who were having a separate meeting), Pam and Jim were careful to sit near the back of the table in seats next to each other. They wanted to be able to joke and talk which would be impossible with Michael and Dwight looming over them.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the annual Health and Safety meeting — I'll be your host, Michael Scott." Pause. Blank stares all around.

Clears throat. "Okay, so Dwight and I have prepared a series of games, quizzes and skits to ensure that all of our safety topics are covered, but in a way that isn't boring and doesn't suck." Michael was very excited about this — that much was painfully clear. "Jimbag — why don't you come up here and start our first round of health and safety charades?"

Jim looked over at the large basket of folded pieces of paper that had been prepared for the game and sighed. "You know Michael, as awesome as all of this clearly is, I'm worried that we may have too much fun and not actually learn anything. It might be better to save this stuff for our next party — or the next Dundies ceremony. Today we could just watch that same video we see every year, to refresh our memories of the various safety concerns of small offices, and save the fun stuff for when we can really enjoy it."

Michael surveyed all of his props. Jim had a point — Health and Safety Jeopardy would be a seriously good time when everyone had a couple of drinks in them. Besides — if he put on the video, he could go back to his office and work on the screenplay for Threat Level: Midnight. He was at a crucial point in the story for Agent Michael Scarn and could really use the hour to flesh it out.

"You know what, everyone, I'm going to save all of this stuff for our next office rager. Jimbag's right - this stuff is too good to waste on sober people. Dwight, help me carry everything back to my office. Oscar, the video is already in the VCR — could you turn out the lights and hit play for me? Gracias, Amigo."

Pam glanced at Jim. "Nice work Jimbag — now we have an hour without Michael but we have to suffer through that horrible video with all of the disgusting workplace accidents that aren't ever going to happen in real life. I mean, have you EVER heard of someone slicing off their hand with a paper cutter by accident? I don't even think we have a paper cutter here."

"Oh, well you see…we aren't going to watch the video silly. It'll simply serve as background noise while we talk to each other — maybe get in a few rounds of thumb wrestling; you never know. I've been working out my thumbs and let me tell you — you are going down."

"That's what she said." Pam couldn't help it — she was so giddy today.

"Wow. That is the second dirty comment you've made to me today. I may have to report you."

The lights went out as Oscar started the video. Half of the people had gone back to their desks to get some work done and Pam and Jim were nearly deserted at the back of the room which was fine with them — at least they could pass the time talking.

Jim put out his hand with his thumb pointing upward. He raised his eyebrow and silently challenged Pam. She took the challenge and clasped her hand with his. "One, two, three, four. I declare a thumb war." Instantly they were wrestling furiously — neither one willing to be the loser. Pam finally trapped Jim's thumb for long enough to be declared the winner.

"Hmmm. I thought you said you'd been working on your thumb. Seems pretty weak to me" she whispered, laughing.

"You think so, huh? I bet I can prove you wrong."

She glanced at him and put her hand out for a rematch. But he didn't want a rematch. His hand settled on her knee under the table, his thumb grazing back and forth over her kneecap. They were sitting so close that nobody could tell where his hand was, so she relaxed and let it remain there.

She was actually starting to get sucked into the video — she wasn't exactly sure why someone would ingest copier toner, but she was suddenly curious as to what to do if it occurred. Suddenly, she noticed Jim's hand inching slowly up her thigh, under the hem of her skirt. She glanced around in a panic, but nobody was paying them any attention. She found herself involuntarily opening her legs wider.

Jim took this as a signal to continue. While pretending to watch the screen, his hand inched further and further up until he could feel the warmth radiating from between her legs. He paused and rubbed his fingers over the soft skin of her inner thigh. He stole a quick glance at her face to see if she was going to warn him to stop, but she was staring stoically ahead as though she wasn't even aware of what was going on. He forged ahead.

She was about to die. His thumb was now rubbing her over her panties, which at this point were fairly damp. He homed in on her clitoris, applying varying degrees of pressure. She whimpered slightly and covered the sound with a cough. In her peripheral vision she saw him smile to himself.

He used his fingers to push her panties aside. There was no way they were going to be able to get them off here, so he'd have to work around them. He plunged his middle finger, the longest one, into her and began stroking her from the inside.

She felt like she might explode. Her entire abdomen was on fire and she had to force herself to sit still and act like nothing was happening. In a way, this little challenge made everything even hotter. She felt his finger slip out of her and move back up to where he had started. With the added slickness and the dexterity his fingers were exhibiting, she was in heaven. He varied his pace, moving quickly at first, and then sensing she was near the brink he'd back off a bit — move around, go a little slower. Finally she met his eyes with a pleading look and he went for it. As he worked his fingers he felt her bucking slightly, and finally she shuddered and leaned against him, her breathing slightly laboured.

To her amazement, nobody had sensed that anything had been going on. When the film ended everyone walked out and went back to their desks to get their things for lunch. As Pam headed to the washroom she saw Jim drying his hands with a cheap brown paper towel. She blushed fiercely as he winked at her. While drying her own hands it occurred to her that she owed him. Poor Jim had been suffering everyday at work for two weeks. After wanting her for so long, it couldn't be easy for him to pretend they were still just friends for the better part of each day. She loved him for doing it though and for understanding her need to keep their relationship a secret for now.

She decided that she would find him now and use their lunch hour to reciprocate his earlier generosity.

His head was in the fridge when she came out of the washroom, no doubt looking for his ham and cheese sandwich. Kelly and Stanley were in the room so she had to be careful of what she said.

"Jim, I didn't have time to pack a lunch today. Wanna go with me to Subway?"

"Sure — I suppose I could give up my usual for one day. Let's do it."

They had long been friends and often had grabbed lunch together, so nobody gave them a second glance as they grabbed their jackets and headed out the door. As soon as they were out in the lobby that Dunder-Mifflin shared with Vance Refrigeration, Pam surprised Jim by grabbing his hand and heading for the stairwell.

He waited until they had exited the doorway onto the roof of the building. "So, did we get a Subway franchise installed up here or something?"

She turned around to face him, the sunshine causing her skin to become even more radiant than usual. "Nope — it was all a ruse to get you alone."

"What — you didn't get enough during the video? You insatiable little hussy you." He was laughing and so was she.

She moved toward him and put her arms around his waist. "It's your turn" she whispered so close to his ear that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

She led him around to the other side of the doorway structure, and pushed him up against the brick wall. Her mouth was on his before he could even think and this was such a rare treat, this kissing-in-the-middle-of-the-day, that he just shut up and followed her lead.

She darted her tongue in and out of his mouth, and then ran it slowly along his lower lip. Oh, how she loved his lips. She could stay up here kissing him forever, but she had another purpose for bringing him here. She moved him over to the ledge that jutted out from the wall and pressed down on his shoulders until he was sitting. She dropped their jackets on the ground in front of him and used them to cushion her knees and she slid down in between his legs until she was kneeling.

His eyes grew wide with anticipation. "Are sure you want to do this here? Someone could come up…." His voice trailed off as she rubbed her hand over his growing erection.

"I think I've tortured you enough that you deserve this" she said placing a quick kiss on his mouth. "I wouldn't want to get a reputation as a tease. Besides — you scratched my back, now I'm scratching yours. So to speak." She flashed him a wicked grin and then undid the button of his pants. Tugging on the zipper with one hand and massaging him with the other, she pulled his pants and his boxers down just enough for her purposes.

As the air hit him he gasped quietly and then suddenly her mouth was on him and it was warm and wet and amazing. He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned back on his other hand, his eyes closed in pleasure.

She did the same for him as he had for her. She didn't want to rush things. Using her full arsenal of tricks she teased him for what felt like forever. Her tongue moved quickly and hungrily at some points and then slowly and seductively. She kissed and licked and sucked and used her hands for maximum coverage. Just as he had done, when she could feel his climax building she backed off a bit to prolong it. She enjoyed watching him screw up his face and try to remain quiet — every so often her eyes would flick up and meet his which sent waves of arousal through them both.

He had to stop playing with her hair. He needed both hands to support himself or he was sure he would collapse. He didn't know whether it was her technique, or the fact that they were outside, or that it was an illicit during-work activity, but he had never experienced such intense feelings of ecstasy before. "Holy fucking hell, Pam" he half-spoke, half-whispered. "I'm going to come" he said with typical Jim consideration. She didn't move though — she kept up her pace, bringing him closer to the peak.

His climax came fast and intense. He was not usually an extremely loud person during sex, but this time he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. His ragged breath was being exhaled forcefully through his nose. If he was being honest, the fact that she had ignored his warnings and "taken him all in" as it were, something she had not done before, was a major turn-on.

Slowly he came back to reality, the fog in his head clearing, and she was there, smiling at him.

"Um….can I just say that if this is the result of us keeping this secret — I'm ALL for secrets."

She laughed at how winded he looked — like he needed a nap. "I promise that it won't be forever" her voice was quiet now, more serious. "I just need time…and for Roy's sake….."

"Could we not talk about your ex-fiancé right now? That would be awesome." The glint in his eye showed her that he wasn't upset though.

"Anyhow, as I was saying, it won't be forever — but in the meantime I think we can continue to find ways to enjoy the secret — don't you?"

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply. "Yeah Beesley, I think I can handle it."


End file.
